Omake Disgaea! Volume I: The Wedding
by kasviel
Summary: SlashYaoi Sending out wedding invitations across Netherworlds is like asking for trouble, but since Adell and Rozalin have a freak show in place of friends, that's what they do. Coincidentally, Axel was just in need of a new scandal for his career, and s
1. Chapter 1

**OMAKE! Disgaea **

**Volume I**

**The Wedding and its Crashers**

**Author's Notes: **I have been wanting to do a "Disgaea" fan fiction since the first game, but I never really had a couple in mind. Well, with the addition of super-cute "Dark Hero" Axel in "Disgaea 2", the wheels in my rusty, yaoi-obsessed mind started turning. Won't tell you who he's paired with (or tries to be paired with) but it's a fun ride writing these characters! I actually also go a tad in-depth with him, and even with characters I hadn't been planning to, like Laharl and Flonne's maturing feelings for him. It never gets _too _serious, I think, even if it does get slightly fluffy/shonen-ai towards the end. It's a fun, cute story, just a playful entry to my (hopefully) two-part "OMAKE! Disgaea" series. Little bit of fanservice, little bit of drama, and a wedding. What more can I say? I liked it, hope you do, too! Enjoy!

**Note: **Some of my "question-mark!" marks were translated as just "!", so if there is a question that is shouted, it's just going to be "!". Egh...oh well. It's just that in anime and manga (at least, a while ago) the "question-mark!" is used and I fell into the habit of using it for my fan fictions, even though it is not correct punctuation, I thought it gives a manga feel to the dialogue, or old-school videogame dialogue feel. Whatever. Anyway...lots of questions marked with "!", so please do not mention it in reviews, I know already --; And going through editing the story, I didn't even notice it wasn't reading my "question-mark!" marks at all. I couldn't even put an example here, but it was "?" and then "!" next to it. Jeez, stupid translator tool! Sorry about that.

**Chapter 1:**

**The Invitations**

Netherwood: **the** most complete source of poisonous visual stimulus to ever fill the eyes and minds of the youngest generation of demons throughout time and space. It is here that countless demons pour gallons of blood and sweat into the search for that ever-elusive phenomenon known as a 'blockbuster'; here that so many dreams have been warped and twisted (and killed); here that the Prism Rangers have been denied license for a show five hundred times!

"I'm...BORED!"

And it is here that egos are fed to the point where more than half the population have developed a manic self-obsession. Case in point, the infamous Dark Hero, Axel:

With his electric yellow hair and extreme white coat, Axel was hardly someone you could lose in a crowd. He looked right at home storming (not walking) through the Netherwood streets, initialed gold pendant swinging around his nicely bronzed neck and chest, coat flying in the wind. His longtime crew trailed behind, the stubby, grey-haired, cap-wearing Director and the zombie that served as a cameraman.

"Hmph, well, I gotta agree with you, Axel darling," the Director replied. "It's been nice takin' a break to make some deplorable movies, and your last album is still selling well, but, eh, something's still missing, right?"

"Right." Axel stopped at a shop and bought a smoothie, then kept walking angrily. "I need to do something really, _really_ infamous. It's about that time."

"What are you drink-- Sorta like a special?"

"Yeah, or a scandal...Just..._something_ instead of walking around being photographed doing useless things!" Axel took one sip of the smoothie and froze. "...!" He threw the cup into nowhere furiously. "What is this! The Dark Hero does not do smoothies!"

"I was tryin' to tell you that, Axel darling," the Director said heavily, prying the cup off his head. He sighed, taking off his cap and shaking it off. "As for your next career move, I don't know. I'm all outta ideas for once."

Axel turned to him. "...Whaaaat?"

"It's sad, sad but true, Axel," the Director lamented. "I just don't know. I've poured over papers, watched TV straight into the night, but there's really nothing happening that we can take advantage of. Asbolutely nothing!"

Axel crossed his arms. "There's gotta be something..." He threw his arms up helplessly. "Oh God! Isn't there _anything_!"

"Er, Axel, hehe, darling, Dark Heroes don't exactly do prayers, either."

"Arrrgghhh!"

They stormed down the streets some more. The trio turned the corner onto a residential street-- Axel's neighborhood (when he was actually in town). Halfway down the street, Axel was accousted by a youngish man.

"Are you the Dark Hero Axel?"

The demon's trademark smile returned to his cute face, and he brandished a pen. "Yes, yes, I am! Where should I sign your autograph?"

"Er...actually, I just came to deliver this to you," the guy said anxiously, holding out an envelope.

Axel twitched. "Don't you _want_ an autograph?"

"S-sure, sure! Um...here."

Axel signed the sleeve of his shirt and then took the envelope. The guy split with remarkable speed. "They just can't get enough of me," Axel claimed. He flipped the envelope over in his hands. "Wonder what this is?"

"Maybe another lawsuit, those always make your fans pretty happy," the Director said hopefully. "It means you're doing something infamous!"

Axel opened it. "...No, not a lawsuit." His grin widened. "Even better! This is _perfect_!"

He threw the letter into the air and went running down the street home. The Director caught the letter and opened it. "What is-- 'You are cordially invited to the wedding of Mister Adell and Miss Rozalin'? Ooohhh, now I get it. Axel, darling, you're brilliant!"

♣ ♣ ♣ ♣

"Etna, Etna, Etna!"

Same invitation, different Netherworld. Laharl's castle stood ominous and tall amidst the world he himself ruled, but inside chaos seemed to control the young Overlord's life. Today, the invitation caused Adell's runaway little sister, Hanako, to go bouncing from wall to wall of the palace in search of her role model, Laharl's not-so-faithful vassal (and self-proclaimed "Beauty Queen") Etna. The little red-haired girl flew threw the castle until she found (also red-haired) Etna in the dungeon, torturing some enemy of Laharl's.

"ETNA!"

Etna paused, right before throwing a match onto the oil-soaked demon. "Hm?"

"Guess what!" Hanako shouted excitedly, waving the invitation around in her hand. "Rozy and Adell are getting married! And we're invited! We're invited! We're invited!"

Etna's eyes widened. "Invited? Wedding?"

"Yeah yeah yeah! Rozy wants me to be flower girl! You think I can throw black rose petals? And you to be a bridesmaid and--"

"_Bridesmaid_? SHHHH!" Etna dropped the lit match and ran to Hanako, covering her mouth. "Quiet! Before Flonne hears--"

_Zoom!_

"WEDDING!"

Etna fell flat on her face. "Too late..."

Bubbly, self-proclaimed "Defender of Love", the Fallen Angel, Flonne, came spinning dramatically into the room. She stepped over Etna and leaned down to be face-to-face with little Hanako. "Did you say we're invited to a wedding?" she asked in her sugary way.

"Yep!" Hanako replied, too happy to be cynical. "Rozy wants me to be flower girl, and you and Etna to be bridesmaids!"

Still on the ground, Etna muttered a tiny "Ew".

"That's wonderful♥" Flonne exclaimed, eyes burning with passion. "Weddings are so rare these days, but they remain the ultimate symbol of love! I'm so happy someone is finally getting married!"

Hanako knelt beside Etna. "Don't worry, I don't think Rozy will force ugly dresses on us," she said. "She has good taste. Not as good as yours, but not as bad as Flonne's, either."

Etna lifted her head. "You really think I'm going to this thing!" she exclaimed in horror, jumping to her feet. "A wedding? What do you think I am! I'm a Demon Lord! I just don't _do_ weddings."

"Aw, you have to come!" Hanako demanded. "Rozy will be disappointed if you don't!"

Etna crossed her arms. "Hmm...Rozalin used to be an Overlord herself. What's she doing getting married?"

Hanako shrugged. "I guess she got sick of all that 'being of solitude' crap."

"An Overlord getting married?" Flonne said thoughtfully. "I wonder if that can happen for real?"

"It can, and it has, but...my money's on she doesn't go through with it!" Etna said evilly. "Anyone want to take a bet?"

"Oooh, I bet she will!" Hanako said, jumping up and down. "She wants my brother baaaad!"

"Me too!" Flonne said. "The power of love can melt even the coldest hearts with its pasionate flame!"

"If they don't go through with it, I'm gonna so make out! Hmmmhmhmhm!" Etna chuckled. "Guess there's reason to go after all! Besides, there will be free drinks, right? And what demon could say no to that?"

"Yay! Etna's coming!" Hanako rejoiced.

"But if she even comes near me with a bridesmaid dress, well, I _will_ have to kill her," Etna added, "bride or not."

Hanako was too busy jumping around and Flonne was too busy singing "Here Comes the Bride" for either to notice. Etna threw a Prinny at them, which exploded on contact. "Enough already!"

A fourth voice, this one boyish, joined them with an annoyed, "What's all the commotion about!"

The three girls turned to the stairway. At the top stood a very short silhouette, arms crossed, red eyes glowing amidst the shadows. The Overlord himself, Laharl, began stomping down the stairs. "I was watching the Dark Hero's concert just fine, until I started hearing your stupid yammering down here. What's goin' on!"

"How many times do I have to tell you?" Etna complained. "I met the 'Dark Hero', and he is totally NOT cool!"

"Well, he looks cool on TV," Laharl shrugged. Once he reached them, it became evident how very tiny he was; in fact, he looked like a child. "But I had to stop watching and come down here because what did I hear? Something about 'going' somewhere?"

"Yeah, we're all going to a wedding in Veldime tomorrow," Etna said simply. "Better start packing for the trip."

"A wedding? What business would an Overlord like me have at a wedding in that human world?" Laharl asked haughtily. "I'm not going anywhere, and neither are any of you vassals!"

"I have a bet to win, no way you're keeping me from it!" Etna argued. "Besides! You're coming whether you want to or not!"

"How DARE you address me that way, peon!" Laharl yelled up at her. "I do what I want, and I certainly don't want to go to any disgusting wedding! Weddings are for simpletons!"

"Weddings are beautiful!" Flonne said defensively. "They're a symbol of love and loyalty! The joining of two souls into one happy union!"

"SHUT UP, FLONNE!" Etna and Laharl yelled at her.

Etna turned to Laharl, and this time she was serious. "Your father was married once, you know."

Laharl's eyes widened. "W-what!"

"You might act like a little bastard, but you're actually not," Etna said. "This marriage is between an Overlord and a human, just like the marriage between _your_ parents. You should see it."

"I-I...I don't want to see it!" Laharl said sullenly, crossing his arms. "Wh-what does it have to do with me, anyway?"

"You're the Overlord that made peace between Heaven, Earth, and the Netherworld," Etna pointed out, "so I think it's in your interest to show support for such unions."

"Etna, I hate it when you get like that!"

"Your father would have gone!"

"Okay, okay, I'll go!" Laharl grumbled. "I'm not dressing up, though! And I'm gonna eat all their cake!"

"Hey, same here, see if I care," Etna smiled.

Hanako jumped up and down. "Only Etna could convince Overlord Laharl to go to a wedding! She's so cool!"

Flonne watched the two and smiled. "Yes, you're right! Only Etna..."

**Chapter 1:**

**The Invitations**

**End**

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

**Jitters, Drugs, and Rock 'n Roll**

"(Today, I'm going to get married.)"

It was the very first thought to run through Adell's mind when he woke up, and it kept going through his head for the rest of the morning. As he ate breakfast, he thought about it. As he got dressed for the day, he thought about it. When he opened the door to his beautiful fiancée, the thought was pounding with the volume at 11.

Married. Married? Married! Married, married, married!

All the doubts that came along with taking the plunge were beginning to creep up on the young man. He kissed Rozalin's cheek and acted perfectly normal with her, but his face was flushed and his gaze kept steering towards the floor. It took effort to keep his entire body from shaking. "(What's wrong with me?)" the youth wondered. "(I thought I was ready. I want to be ready. I want to take care of Rozalin forever, and I promised her that I would. I promised her we would marry. I can't back out now! So, what are these doubts? What's wrong with me?)"

"Well! For better or worse, it looks like everyone has come, and then some!" Rozalin exclaimed, peeking out the curtains.

Adell stood next to her and also peered out. "Wow! That's...Isn't that too many people? Let's see, Yukimaru and Fubuki, Tink, Etna, Hanako, Flonne, Overlord Laharl, and--oh, Axel and his crew showed up! I could have sworn they wouldn't! So, that should be ten? Why does it look like so many?"

"I think that idiot Axel brought some fans or _something_," Rozalin observed. "No doubt he's going to treat our precious ceremony like a movie."

"Well, I don't really mind him filming, but it doesn't seem like his kind of scene," Adell said thoughtfully. "Etna brought Prinnies, so that swells the guest list by a lot, too. And is that...that Mid-Boss guy? Why is _he_ here?"

Rozalin followed his gaze. "Hm. Why, indeed?" She left the window. "No matter! So long as the ceremony is as beautiful as I had it planned, no uninvited guests shall ruin it!"

Adell stayed staring at the small crowd. "Yeah," he replied distractedly.

"Is something wrong? There isn't a problem with the plans, is there?"

"Oh, no, nothing's wrong!" Adell said, turning to her. He punched his fist into his palm. "It's going to be great! I promised you that it would, didn't I?"

"Yes, you did," Rozalin smiled.

"Then it will be! I always keep my promises."

She kissed his fist and touched his face. "That you do. I can't wait until tomorrow, Adell."

"...Me neither, Rozalin."

♣ ♣ ♣ ♣

"So, exactly how are you going to ruin the wedding?"

At the entrance of Adell's parents' house, outside the property, Axel and his companions were plotting in a corner by a tree. Axel held out his hand in a simple gesture. "I told you, I'm going to seduce one of them away."

"Rozalin?"

"Eh...no. Hehehe," Axel chuckled nervously. "She isn't exactly a fan, as weird is that may sound during my peak of stardom."

"Neither is Adell."

"But he's my rival," Axel pointed out, "and you know how easy it is for rivalry to turn to love--" He grinned. "--or, even better, sex!"

"Terrific! Your female fans will especially flip for that!"

"I know," Axel said happily. "Not to say it will be easy, but I think I can manage it. I've seduced better people into doing worse things. Getting it on tape won't be so hard, either, if you can plant a hidden camera in a secluded area of wherever we're going for the party."

"Hah, it'll be a cinch, Axel!"

"Good!"

None of the three noticed it, but sitting in the tree above them was the man Adell (amongst others) had labelled 'Mid-Boss'. He was a lithe, handsome demon with rich violet hair and a gleam in his ruby-red eyes. He sat with his eyes closed, relaxing and listening to the three. He opened his eyes as Axel continued to blab about his evil plans, and glanced down at the other demon.

"Ooh, this scandal's gonne be huge!" the Director gushed. "You're brilliant, Axel darling! Genius, even!"

"Hehehe, I know," smiled Axel. "This way I'll accomplish impressing my fans, _and_ winning my rivalry! It couldn't be more perfect!"

Up above in the leafy branches, Mid-Boss' brow furrowed into a frown. "..."

Down below, Adell approached Axel and his crew before anyone. Axel faced him with his trademark gleaming smile. "Hey!"

"I didn't think you would be here, honestly," Adell commented. "I don't really know what to say."

"Say 'thank you'!" Axel retorted. "I, the Dark Hero, am here to grace your bachelor party with my style, class, and rock music!"

"Er, what bachelor party?" Adell asked, perplexed.

Axel panicked. "W-what!"

Luckily, the pint-sized Overlord Laharl interrupted. "Fool! Don't you know anything? How can you get married without having a bachelor party?"

"There's only a few guys here, anyway, and you're just a kid!" Adell pointed out. "This isn't a bachelor party kind of crowd!"

"I am 1,316 years old, idiot!" Laharl snapped. "How DARE you call me a kid! Besides, even if I were a kid, I could attend any party I wanted to."

"And I'm here," Axel added. He sort of smirked at Laharl. "Not to mention I'm 2,188."

Laharl gave him a look. "Boy, Etna was right. You're **not** cool in person. And you're kind of short, too."

"W-w-what!" Axel exclaimed. "Who are _you_ calling 'short'!"

Suddenly, the man in the tree jumped down in a whirl of leaves. "Haaaahahaha! And I am also incredibly over-age; finely aged, like chedder!"

They all turned.

"What are you doing here?" Laharl asked.

"You know him?" Adell asked Laharl.

"I would know him, if I associated with morons," Laharl said pompously. "But I don't, so all I know is that he's Mid-Boss."

Axel was staring curiously up at Mid-Boss. "(That entrance, that laugh, that style...he could be a rock star himself!)" Although he remained calm, simply crossing his arms and looking down, he was shaking slightly with held-in laughter. "(He's...He's so cool!)"

"I am **not** 'Mid-Boss'!" the very tall man defended himself. "I am the Dark Adonis, Vy--"

"Dark Adonis?" Axel turned to him. "Hey, that's sort of close to 'Dark Hero', isn't it?"

"Huh?" Mid-Boss turned to him. "Hey, you're--"

"Going to be suing you," interrupted the Director. "You've got nothing to do with Axel, hence you cannot use such a similar title!"

"I had it first!" Mid-Boss snapped. He pointed at Axel. "And just for that, I'm not going to ask for your autograph!"

"I didn't say anything!" Axel defended himself. "We're not going to sue you. There's more than enough room of Dark Heroes and Dark Adonises."

The Director frowned at him. "Er, Axel, what are you--"

"Haaaahaha! Good! Because I do so enjoy your music," smiled Mid-Boss. He pulled Axel's latest album out of his jacket. "Make it out to--"

"Honestly, I don't see the purpose of there being a Mid-Boss at my wedding."

Rozalin was staring at them. Axel absent-mindedly scribbled the autograph and gave it back to Mid-Boss, who read it and fell on the floor in frustration (it read: 'To my loyal fan, Mid-Boss, --Axel the Dark Hero').

"Yeah, I know," Adell replied to his bride-to-be. "And to top it all off, they're trying to drag me off to a bachelor party."

"Oh, yes, I have read about that longstanding tradition both humans and demons seem to share." Rozalin was quiet for a moment, and then smiled. "Well, I do trust you, Adell, and us girls are going to be busy today setting everything up, anyway...Besides, Flonne is demanding to give me a bridal shower."

Laharl was looking her up and down. "You again. I heard all that weird power you defeated me with was due to your being Overlord Zenon."

"N-no, I'm Rozalin," she said firmly. She turned to him, and her impressive bustline became more apparent, bouncing ever-so-slightly just in front of the boy's face. Laharl blushed and freaked out. "N-never mind! I don't care, anyway!" he said, stomping away from her.

"It'd be easier to set up without these freaks here, I'm assuming," Adell said. "We'll clear out for now, I guess."

"Have fun, and remember that you can't see me until the actual ceremony tomorrow," Rozalin said. She gave him a kiss on the cheek. "By then, we'll be one aisle walk away from being together forever."

Laharl made a gagging sound, Mid-Boss looked touched, and Axel just smirked with a small "Hmph" sound.

"Y-yeah, tomorrow..." Adell murmured, a little shy.

"See you then, Adell."

"Goodbye, Rozalin."

She was smiling until she turned her back on Adell, then her face fell into worry. "(Of course, I know I can trust Adell. He always keeps his promises. So, what is this feeling? I'm so...conflicted. I have read this is a natural reaction to settling down, but still...I never thought _I_ would feel this way, certainly not when I'm about to marry a man like Adell.)"

♣ ♣ ♣ ♣

The men were joined by Tink, Rozalin's servant, in town. Tellingly enough, he knew exactly where to take them for a 'good time'. Much to Adell's displeasure, soon they were all drinking and laughing in a seedy bar-restaurant that Axel rented out completely for them (he was the only one that could afford it, except for Laharl, who was too stingy to). There were dancers and groupies bouncing and cooing over the guys inside. Axel spent a considerable amount of time impressing them (and Mid-Boss) with a private concert.

Evening came quickly. By this time, Adell had holed himself up at the bar and was drinking alone. Axel, panting and a tad sweaty from all his performing, hopped down from the stage (leaving Tink to do a horrible, heavily-accented karaoke number). He tapped the Director on the shoulder. "Now's my chance to start," he whispered, "keep the camera around, and remember not to let anyone see you guys filming."

"Shooting you in here is a piece of cake," the Director told him, "and I had some hidden cameras set up in the bathroom. They're already recording, and they'll keep on for hours. Trust me, anything you do, we'll get footage of!"

"Or anything Adell does," chuckled Axel. "Now for the added help of an aphrodisiac." He took a drink from the table and poured a vial of electric blue liquid into it. He shook the glass, and the color of the drink returned to normal. "I've been saving this ultimate ectasy-inducer for a while, and now it's finally going to come in handy!"

Axel brought the drink over to Adell and set it down in front of him. "Here ya go. You look like you could use this."

"No, I've had enough to last me a lifetime," Adell sighed. "You drink it."

"Er, no, but...you look like you really need a drink!"

"I told you, I've had enough!" Adell said, climbing down from the stool. "In fact, I've gotta go to the bathroom. Excuse me."

"But--argh!" Axel handed the drink to the Director. "Watch this! Guard it with your life!"

"S-sure, Axel, whatever you say."

Axel followed Adell into the restroom after battling to get through the drunken crowd, finding Adell washing his hands. He glanced at him. "Are you following me?"

"You look kind of down," Axel observed.

"So? It's none of your business."

"I came all the way out here, and you're treating me like this!" Axel asked, more hurt than angry. "I was rocking out your bachelor party, and this is the thanks I get!"

"Would you calm down? Jeez!" Adell scoffed. He finished washing his hands and turned to him. "...Look, I'm sorry, all right? I'm just a little on edge about tomorrow, that's all."

"That's understandable," Axel nodded, approaching him. He leaned on the mirror, giving the tiny hidden camera a cocky, cute look. "After all, you're going to be married tomorrow, and after all that talk about not liking girls or demons, you're marrying someone that's both!"

Adell turned to the sink. "..."

Axel leaned closer to him. "So, whatever happened to your stance on women?"

"That? Oh, I got over that."

"And your hatred of demons?"

Adell tried to sound upbeat. "Also gone!"

"You sure? I mean, what if you just _think_ you're sure, but as the many, many years drag on, you find yourself hating both things about Rozalin?"

"That'll never happen!"

"But you never even liked girls."

"Yeah, but I like--no, I _love_ Rozalin," Adell said definitely. "It doesn't matter what she is or who she was, all that matters is that she's Rozalin to me, the woman I love."

Axel's smile sort of cracked. "(This is going to be harder than I anticipated.)"

Adell nodded. "Yeah. So, I'm going back to my party for one more drink as a single man, and then I'm going to go to sleep and get ready to get married!"

"Yeah, yeah, so you keep trying to convince me...and yourself," Axel said carelessly. "But are you sure you want to be with a demon woman? No matter _who_ she is, you can't get away from _what_ she is, no matter how hard you try to ignore it."

"She's just Rozalin to me, and she always will be."

"Have you ever even been with anyone else?" Axel asked, walking up to the taller man. He was more serious now, although still smiling. "I know the reason you don't like girls in the first place was being molested by some demon chick, but did you ever try being with a guy?"

Adell backed away from him. "No, of course not!"

Axel's face lit with interest. "No? Then, how do you know you need to be stuck with a girl?" he asked. He touched Adell's strong chest. "Maybe you just need to explore all your options before accepting this one."

"The hell are you--"

Axel pushed him up against the bathroom door. "I'd be glad to help, if you wanted," he said in his most serious, sexy voice. He pressed up against Adell, nuzzling into his neck. "Maybe girls really **aren't** for you. Maybe it's boys that you like."

Adell's face had turned red. "(I should be punching him away from me, so why's my body so...so stuck? I can't even move...)"

"How will you know--" Axel licked Adell's neck lightly. "--until you try?"

"I'm not trying anything with-with you of all people! Get off me!" Adell reached back and tried to open the door, but the door was locked from the outside. "Huh?"

Axel undid Adell's huge tie and opened the top of his shirt. With a wide-eyed fascination, he ran his hands down Adell's strong chest. Funny, he had never thought of Adell in this way, but the more he touched him, the more he enjoyed it. He was handsome and strong (much stronger than Axel, which had been proven through several fights of theirs), and he felt good beneath Axel's warm, tanned hands. The rock star pushed further against him, licking and feeling him, happy that Adell was not fighting back.

"Mmph...get...get off me..."

"You want to be sure it's a woman you want, right? What better way to test it?" Axel reached for Adell's belt buckle. "Besides, it's your last night being free to do whatever you want."

"I don't..."

Axel unzippered the man's fly, eyes gleaming as he grinned a fanged grin.

"I don't want this!"

Adell grabbed Axel's hands by the wrists, hard. Axel flinched back, but Adell ran him back into the mirrors. "Listen to me, you perverted idiot!" Adell snapped. "I don't need to have sex with _you_ to know I want Rozalin! If you don't stop that, I'm going to pound you into the floor!"

"I-I was only trying to help!"

"Well, STOP IT!"

Desperate, Axel leaned up and kissed him. It lasted only one small instant before Adell threw him onto the floor, but it was enough to send chills through the Dark Hero's body. Axel wiped his mouth and smiled somewhat timidly up at the angry man.

"I'm warning you! I don't want to fight the day before my wedding, but if I have to--"

"Okay, okay, okay!" Axel said, waving his hands in defense. He stood, brushing himself off. "I'm sorry, I guess I was wrong. I won't do it again."

"Don't."

"(But the fact that he didn't beat me up means there's still hope. He felt something too, I know he did. I felt it in the kiss, even if it was short.)" Axel grinned and said aloud, "Let's just have one more drink together and call it a night. What do you say?"

"...Fine."

Axel opened the door, and Adell frowned. "(Why'd it open for him?)" he wondered. On the way back to the bar, he gripped his shoulder insecurely. "(Axel...If anyone had told me he would try this on the night before my wedding, I would have laughed and said I'd kick his ass if he did. But I didn't kick his ass. I didn't do anything! What the hell is wrong with me? I'm not attracted to that fool, and I love Rozalin. So...why didn't I fight him off? Why did I let him do so much? His hands...all over me...and...it...it didn't feel so bad...)"

Adell sat down at the bar, uncharacteristically quiet. Axel was in a very good mood, face flushed over, and fetched the drink from the Director. He handed it to Adell. "Here."

"Isn't that the same drink that's been sitting out here?" Adell asked.

"You sound like Rozalin," grumbled Axel. "It's fine! Just take it!"

"Yeah, I'm pretty thirsty--"

Adell reached out for it, but in a flash, it had been snatched from Axel's hand. The two blinked in confusion.

"Ahhh, that was quite tasty."

Axel looked to the side and his jaw dropped. "W-w-whaaaaat! YOU--!"

The man dubbed 'Mid-Boss' had downed the entire glass. "Haaaahahaha!"

"You-you idiot!" Axel screamed, jumping down from the stool and facing him. "Do you have any idea how much that cost me!"

"Cost?" Adell echoed in confusion.

Mid-Boss smirked down knowingly at Axel. "Cost you, you say? It was only a simple, cheap liqueur, why would it have cost you any more than usual?"

"Oh! Uh-uh...ummm..." Axel looked between the two. "...Argh! Never mind!"

He stormed into the bathroom and slammed the door.

Adell was relieved to see him go. "Guess I'm drinking alone."

♣ ♣ ♣ ♣

"It was perfect! _Perfect_! Whyyyy? Oh, why, why, why? Why me? It would have been so awesome! I could have had him!"

Thus lamented Axel in the bathroom, pacing back and forth in front of the mirrors. He tugged on his hair, whirled around his heels, and shouted up at the ceiling. The hidden camera was totally forgotten.

After some minutes of this, the bathroom door opened, and Axel stopped. "Hm?"

Mid-Boss came in. "Oh--you're still here."

"Yeah, I'm still here!" Axel stormed up to him. "What's the big idea! Do you have any idea what was in that drink!"

"Actually, it was a priceless aphrodisiac painstakingly brewed in the most seedy of demon dens," Mid-Boss replied cheerfully. "Why do you ask?"

"You...You knew? How did you--"

"I've known all along," Mid-Boss said airily, walking further into the room and tossing his lanky violet hair back. "I heard you talking earlier."

Axel gaped at him. "So...you...drank that on purpose!"

"As a matter of fact, yes, I did."

"Why! What did I ever do to you?" Axel asked incredulously. "I don't even know who you are or where you came from! Why would you mess up my plan like that? Are you from Screw'd?"

"No, I am much too cool for that," Mid-Boss replied. "I was not sent by anyone."

"So, then...are you a love freak like that fallen angel?"

"Ahahahaha! No."

"Then, why..."

Mid-Boss turned to him with a truly evil expression. "Because...I wanted you for myself."

"W-what?" Axel squeaked.

Mid-Boss stretched. "Mmm...and that drug is certainly starting to work its magic," he went on, stalking up to Axel. "Not that _I_ needed it, of course, but how interesting it will be to perform with quadrupled stamina and passion."

Axel backed away. "I-I never...I mean...it wasn't meant for _you_!"

Now it was Axel's turn to be backed up against the bathroom door. He tried to open it, but Mid-Boss grabbed his hands and held them together above his head. Axel's eyes widened, as he felt a wave of helplessness wash over him. Mid-Boss was much taller (a cool six feet against Axel's not-so-cool five-foot-six), and there was a real power to his grip. His beautiful red eyes bore into Axel's rounder ones, and when he smiled, Axel realized that he wasn't a stupid man at all, nor was he a random encounter.

"You planned this, didn't you? Ever since this morning..."

"Perhaps. Do you mind?" Mid-Boss ran his tongue all the way down Axel's bare chest, causing the man to shiver. "Hmm, you're not as comfortable as I expected you to be."

"I-I..."

Mid-Boss lifted his head, which was down at Axel's stomach. "Hm?"

Axel turned his face. "I actually don't get around as much as you might think. Too busy and stuff, you-you know?"

Mid-Boss straightened up. "Then you shouldn't be playing games like this, little boy."

"D-don't call me--"

The svelte demon cut him off with a hard, deep kiss. Axel protested audibly for a moment before allowing himself to melt into it. Whoever he was, he was a terrific kisser! The intensity in him intimidated the youth, but at the same time he realized that it would be impossible to escape...not that he wanted to, anyway.

"Aahh!" Axel gasped when Mid-Boss finally pulled away. "You...are..." he panted, frowning childishly in confusion. "Who are you?"

Mid-Boss smiled with an odd tenderness on his face, sweeping Axel's hair back from his face. "My name is Vyers, actually, and as I said earlier, I am the Dark Adonis."

"Oh yeah...the Dark Adonis..." Axel smiled a little, remembering how impressed he'd been with him at first sight. To his surprise, Vyers suddenly released his wrists. Axel rubbed them, noticing they were lightly bruised. "...Why are you stopping?"

"I am no common roughneck," Vyers said in his self-important manner. "If you are scared, I will cease, even if you don't really deserve such an offer."

"Scared! I'm not scared of _you_," Axel said, his Dark Hero persona returning. He crossed his arms. "I bet you're all talk and no performance, with or without that drug."

Vyers put a hand on Axel's neck and pushed him against the door again. "Au contraire, child..." He unfastened Axel's belt and pulled it straight off his pants.

Axel eyed the belt, a tad nervous. "I'm not a child! I'm 2,188 years old! How old are you?" he shot back.

Vyers smiled, but for the first time there was a hint of sadness on his face. He stared down at the belt in his hands, hair falling over his face. "Much, much older than that, I'm afraid."

"An old man, huh? So, then, what makes you so confident in your abilities, hmm?" Axel asked nastily.

Vyers lifted his head, faintly surprised at the jab. "Fiesty little thing, aren't you? How adorable!" he said cheerfully. Then, he turned Axel around to face the door and held him there, removing his coat from his thin body quickly, leaving Axel feeling a bit vulnerable in only unbelted, falling pants. Still as chipper as could be, Vyers then began to tie the demon's hands together at the wrist with the belt.

Axel's heart was racing with excitement and fear. Even Adell was forgotten by now. This may not be helping his popularity or career in any way whatsoever, but he wanted it. He wanted _him_.

As if he sensed the youth's consent, Vyers kissed his neck. Axel shut his eyes, thrilled by the sensation of the man's muscled figure bearing into him. His hands knew exactly how and where to touch, and his tongue could make anyone's toes curl. The more Axel enjoyed it, the faster the man seemed to touch and tease him, before finally unzippering his pants and sliding them down to his ankles.

Axel shuddered. "(It has...been a while since I've been with anyone, especially a man.)"

Vyers' lips were suddenly whispering into his ear, "Are you sure?"

"(Like I could say 'no' at this point!)" Axel thought, slightly annoyed. "Yeah! Do you even have to ask!"

Vyers made an amused sound. He moved Axel's bound arms up against his back, holding them there, before slamming into him. Axel inhaled sharply. "(It...It hurts! But I won't...make a sound, I...I...can't...)"

The enigmatic demon was as relentless and intense as he promised to be, perhaps more so. Axelgave in and went to cry out, but the man's hand quickly covered his mouth. "Now, now, can't have anyone here us, can we?" he breathed into the youth's neck. "Just relax, _Axel darling_."

Axel shut his eyes. "Mmmmmm..." he protested weakly. "(It feels so...so good, but...it also hurts...)"

Finally, Vyers relented, but he was not finished; he brought the gasping younger demon down to the floor, lay him on his back to look down at him. Axel opened one eye to look at him. "Untie me."

Vyers only smiled and kissed him instead. As they writhed in tangled, wet fervor, Vyers untied Axel's arms. Axel reached up and embraced him.

"Mmph..." Vyers frowned a little bit. "(He's...clingy...I thought it would just be meaningless sex, but...)"

Axel grinned after the kiss, breathing very heavily. He didn't say anything, but his expression said it all.

"(This young one, he...he has been starving for love, hasn't he? He'd never admit it, but...)" Vyers took a moment to just stare down at him, and gently brushed his very yellow hair out of his face. "(He isn't anything like I imagined he would be. This isn't the 'Dark Hero', this is...just a misguided child...)"

Axel gave him a questioning look, and Vyers took the hint. He lifted the rock star's legs up high, squeezing his thigh briefly, and pushed into him. Axel yelped, despite himself.

"(How very fortunate the child is that _I_ came along to gratify him,)" Vyers thought conceitedly. "(Well, I will give him all the pleasure he can take!)"

Axel shrieked and Vyers quickly reached forward to shush him. Axel bit his hand, hard. Vyers winced, but allowed him to. His blood seeped into Axel's mouth.

"(He doesn't even look hurt,)" Axel thought. "(If I don't keep biting him, I'll scream, and I can't scream here, now. I want to scream, though. I want to scream that it hurts, that I love him, that...that I've never felt anything like this before...)" He shut his eyes again, sinking his teeth further into the man's fair flesh. "(Inside...Inside, I _am_ screaming...)"

♣ ♣ ♣ ♣

A _very_ long time later, Vyers was dressed again, albeit disheveled. He leaned over Axel curiously, wondering if he was all right. The younger one had pulled his pants back on, but was still lying on his side on the dirty bathroom floor, breathing laboredly. His large, luminous violet eyes were dazed.

"Can you walk?"

Axel looked up at him and grinned. "Of course I can!" He jumped to his feet, winced, and began to wobble. Vyers caught him around the waist, and he blushed. "(Actually, I can't. God, that was rough...straight, without even any protection or anything...)"

Vyers just smiled and handed him his coat. "It's your own fault for bringing that drug here, you know."

"Hey, don't scold me!" Axel said defensively, putting on his billowing white coat. "I had my night totally planned until you crashed it."

"Better than _you_ crashing the _wedding_."

"Aha! So you _were_ trying to save their marriage!" Axel exclaimed. "Why? You don't even know those two very well, do you?"

"No, but..." There was that odd, wistful look on Vyers' handsome face again. "...I defend things that are beautiful, and weddings are beautiful."

"You're lying."

"You're asking too many questions!" Vyers exclaimed, shaking Axel. He patted the side of his fleshy cheeks. "Be a good boy. Aren't you grateful that you had moi as opposed to that Adell kid?"

"Well...yeah...but my career--"

"You can't spend your life living for an image that isn't real," Vyers told him in a moment of seriousness. He tilted Axel's face upwards by the chin. "It wasn't any kind of Dark Hero that succumbed to my beauty and overall sexiness, was it? It was you, Axel, that wanted me, and didn't it feel good to have something that you wanted for yourself, instead of for your fans or your career?"

"(Damn, he's hot when he's serious!)" Axel smiled softly. "You have a point. I've never gone after anything that didn't have to do with my career as a Dark Hero before..."

Vyers put a hand atop his yellow-haired head. "You're lucky I was here to teach you something about living for yourself, then."

"Yeah..." Axel put an arm around his waist. "I am."

Vyers leaned down to kiss him genuinely. "...And I was also fortunate."

"Really?"

"Yes. You're a cute one--" He grinned devillishly. "-- and you taste very, very delicious."

Axel chuckled. "Hehehehe, so do you."

Vyers got in another little kiss before opening the bathroom door. The bar was completely empty, all the lights turned out. "I think they forgot we were even in there," he laughed, leading Axel out.

Axel stumbled. "Ooohh."

Vyers stopped. "You can't walk, can you?"

Axel turned red. "W-well, what do you expect?"

Vyers swooped down and lifted Axel up off his feet, further dismaying him. He held the slim, shorter man in his arms and carried him out. Axel grumbled about it, but did not fight to be put down. In truth, it felt good to be taken care of.

"You're not going to leave me tonight, are you?" Axel asked as he was carried through the little, sleeping town. He caught a lock of Vyers' hair and twirled it around one finger.

"How could I? If the drug kicks in again, I need someone to take the effects out on. Haaaahahaha!"

Axel paled.

"Just kidding!"

Axel punched his chest. "Stupid. And what about tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow is the wedding. I imagine it will be quite splendid, what with such a gorgeous bride and all the tons of roses I saw being delivered earlier--"

"I mean, are you leaving?" Axel asked impatiently. "Where are you from, anyway?"

"The same Netherworld as Etna, Flonne, the Prinnies, and...and Overlord Laharl." There was an unexplained pride in his eyes as he said this, especially at the mention of the Overlord. He shifted Axel in his arms. "However, I have responsibilities throughout many worlds...and yes, I will have to be leaving after the ceremony."

"Oh, but--" Axel stopped himself before he started whining. Couldn't whine, it would be too pathetic. If he let what he was feeling out, he knew he would come across as desperate, and so he took a long moment before finally starting over. "...Have you ever considered coming to Netherwood?"

"Netherwood? Well, not to say I could not become a bonified star, but no, I have not considered it," Vyers said. "As I said, I have responsibilities..."

"Why don't you come over sometime?" Axel suggested, poorly trying to veil his frantic plea with casualness. "You already look enough like a rock star; I think you'd do well."

"But of course I would do well, that isn't the problem..."

"Do you sing?"

"I have been told I have the voice that would make angels envious, but...rarely."

"I have a tour coming soon," Axel said. "Why don't you open for me?"

Vyers frowned. "...(Now he's really trying to trap me. Oh, what have I done? I thought he was experienced and evil, much like myself, but...he's so innocent deep down.)"

"Not that I would have trouble finding an opening act," Axel added, leaning his head against Vyers' chest. "It's up to you, but if you don't get back to me quick enough, I'll already have someone booked. That's just how it is in the industry, you know."

"..."

Axel yawned widely. "Not like I need anyone or anything," he said sleepily. "I am, after all, the Dark Hero."

When Vyers finally went to speak, he saw that Axel had fallen asleep. "Dark Hero..." He kissed the man's cheek. "Hmhmhm...Yeah right."

**Chapter 2:**

**Jitters, Drugs, and Rock 'n Roll**

**End**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**The Would-Be Wedding Crasher**

Axel didn't wake up until the next morning. When he finally did regain consciousness, he still spent a considerable amount of time just lying still in the bed. His entire body ached. Vyers was gone. He finally remembered the reason he came to the wedding in the first place, and cursed himself for losing sigh of it. The sun was too bright. The sheets were too warm.

"Arrgghghghhhh..." he groaned, covering his head with the pillow. "Why'd everything have to get so complicated? That stupid...stupid Mid-Boss."

A hand suddenly slapped down against his bottom. "That's 'Vyers the Dark Adonis', or did you forget?"

Axel lifted his head. "You're here!"

Vyers crossed his arms. "But of course! Why would I miss the wedding that _I_ saved?"

Axel slowly sat up, rubbing his sleepy eyes and yawning. "Mmm...yeah, the wedding..." He climbed out of bed, stretching. "Guess it's going to happen, after all..."

Vyers studied him. "Yes, it certainly is."

"Yeah...Well, I'm going to go find somwhere to clean up," Axel said suddenly. "I'll see you there, right?"

"Mm hm."

Axel went to the door, paused, and then ran back to give Vyers a kiss. Afterwards, he grinned, and quickly left the room. Vyers just watched him go. "..."

♣ ♣ ♣ ♣

Axel searched around the rickety little house until he found Adell's room. Adell's little brother, Taro, was passing by, and Adell grabbed him by the back of his shirt.

"Aaooww! Hey, watch it, you idiot!" Taro complained.

"Where's Adell?"

"You're right in front of his door, stupid!"

"He isn't still sleeping, is he?"

"Yeah! Let me go!"

Axel released him and went right on in to Adell's room, slamming the door in the little boy's face. Sure enough, Adell was thrown in bed haphazardly, snoring. Axel grinned. "(Perfect.)" He locked the door behind him.

Axel crept over to Adell's bedside and peered over him curiously. To his surprise, he felt a tinge of sadness looking over his rival. A part of him realized that, like it or not, he probably would be married today. Axel frowned deeply. "(Why would that bother me, though? I don't care how he chooses to spend his life.)"

Still, this unexplainable bitterness drew Axel closer, until he was nuzzling the man's neck. Adell smiled, stretching in his sleep. "Ahh...Rozalin..."

Axel frowned and licked his neck.

"Thought I couldn't see you 'til the wedd...ing..." Adell opened his eyes and was face-to-grinning-face with Axel. He jumped straight out of bed. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!"

Axel leaned his elbow on the bed and gave him a wave. "Good morning, sleepyhead."

"Didn't I tell you to stay the hell away from me!" Adell shouted. "Are you crazy!"

Axel stood. "...Don't yell at me."

"Don't yell at you!" Adell grabbed him by his coat and shook him. "I ought to beat the crap out of you!"

"So, why haven't you yet?"

"What do you mean?"

Axel smirked. "I've been all over you since last night, and I admit that I was expecting a pounding for it. But you haven't hit me once. How come?"

Adell's eyes widened. "You...What's the matter with you? Do you want to be hit?"

"I might enjoy it," Axel lied.

Adell just threw him aside. "I don't have time for this. I'm getting married, and once I do, you won't be able to do this anymore."

Axel leaned against the wall. "Wonder what Rozalin would say if she knew about our kiss?"

Adell just laughed as he reached into his closet for his suit. "Ha! She'd never believe a stupid lying fool like you!"

"Probably not, but...I wonder what she would do if she _saw_ it?"

Adell slowed until he was still, back still facing Axel. "...You're--You're bluffing."

"Am I?"

Adell turned on him. "You wouldn't."

"The Dark Hero would."

"You were recording last night?" Adell asked, storming up to him. "Everything?"

Despite his fear, Axel just looked up at him evilly. "Everything."

Adell went to grab him, but Axel held up his hands in defense, shouting, "If you even touch me, I'll show her!"

Adell stopped, horrified. He was staring at Axel as if he didn't know him, like he was a monster. The look hurt the demon, but he knew he couldn't pass up this opportunity.

"I'll show everyone," he said, walking up to Adell boldly. "I might just do that, anyway."

"Why?" Adell asked in bewilderment. "Why would you do something like that? I mean, we've never got along, but I didn't think...you'd be capable of being this..." He shook his head. "Is this what you're like when you're the Dark Hero, huh? Funny, but I actually miss the idiotic has-been I beat up that day!"

Axel's bottom lip stuck out a tiny bit in a little pout. "...Hey, you're the idiot!" he shot back. "You invited me here, let me kiss you. Is it wrong of me to just show everyone the truth?"

"What's on that tape isn't any kind of truth, just a cheap, dirty set-up!" Adell snapped. "You took advantage of my doubts and my being drunk! But I still didn't do anything to you. I pushed you off, but I bet you edited that out, didn't you?"

"Of course."

"You're pathetic!" Adell yelled. "You're no kind of 'Dark Hero' or star or anything! You're just a malicious, stupid little brat!"

"A what!"

Before Adell could reply, a third voice echoed, "A brat!"

Mid-Boss had come in through the window. Although he was smiling, there was a very serious look in his eyes. "Ah, there you are," he said to Axel. "My impeccable instincts were right."

"What're you doing here?" Axel grumbled.

"Why wouldn't I be here?" Vyers replied, coming over and putting an arm around Axel's slight frame. "If I do not reign in my bratty little lover, who else will?"

"Lover?" Adell echoed in shock.

"I don't know what you're--"

Vyers interrupted him with a smoldering kiss. Axel felt his body fall against the man, and cursed himself for it. He drew a deep breath afterwards, bowing his head in defeat.

Adell crossed his arms. "So, I'm not the only one you've been trying to seduce, huh?"

"Au contraire," Vyers said, "_I_ was the one that seduced _him_."

"Well, how do you like it?" Adell told Axel. "I'm out of here! I have a wedding to get to! And seeing you both makes me happy that I actually do like girls."

He grabbed his tuxedo, unlocked the door, and left. Axel looked up at Vyers angrily. "Why do you keep interrupting my plan?"

Vyers squeezed his shoulder. "Should I have simply let you cheat on me?"

"It's not like we're engaged or anything; that was just a one night stand!" Axel complained, ducking out from his half-embrace. "Why does their wedding mean so much to you?"

"It doesn't. I simply don't like the idea of you ruining it."

"_Whyyyyyy_?" Axel whined. "It's not like any of this is canon, anyway!"

"Perhaps not, but I have my reasons," Vyers said vaguely. He crossed his arms. "And who says that was only a one night stand?"

"You never said you'd come back home with me, did you?" Axel pointed out, sounding more wounded than he'd have liked to.

"I will look you up in Netherwood once I take care of a few things," Vyers promised. "Satisfied?"

Axel turned to him. He wanted to be angry, but he wasn't anymore, just hopeful. "Really?"

Vyers nodded. "I am a man of my word, after all."

Axel turned his face, visibly flushed. "I'm still pissed, you know."

Vyers laughed, and then bent down to kiss his cheek. "Don't be. You'll thank me later."

"For what?"

Vyers drew him in with one arm and kissed him. "...Mmm, for this."

Axel was dazed, but he liked the feeling. Without a word, he let the strange man lead him out of the room and downstairs. Everyone was in chaos preparing for the ceremony, but Axel took no notice. He stayed by Vyers' side and was, for once, completely quiet.

The Director noticed, and was not pleased. "(Oh, no, Axel, darling, what are you getting yourself into now? And just when things were going so smoothly, too. Oh, this is sad. I can't let him go down that road again. Not again, Axel!)"

♣ ♣ ♣ ♣

Just a mere fifteen minutes before the wedding, Adell, completed suited up in a beautiful silver ensemble, knocked on the door to Hanako's old room, where Rozalin was dressing.

"Yes?"

"Rozalin, it's...it's me, Adell. I have to talk to you."

"You aren't supposed to see me before the ceremony, Adell!"

"I know, but..." Adell opened the door regardless. Rozalin turned around, a stunning vision in flowing layers of white silk. Her veil was pinned with a single red rose, matching her beautiful eye color exactly. She blushed.

"Adell!" she exclaimed. "It's bad luck to see the bride before the ceremony!"

"But it's even worse luck to lie," Adell said quietly, shutting the door.

"What are you talking about?"

Adell came up to her and took her delicate hands into his own strong ones. "Rozalin, I love you more than anything I ever have before." He kissed her hands. "...I...I have never wanted anything more than I want to marry you right now."

"So, what is the problem?"

He lifted his head and their eyes met.

"Oh, Adell..." Rozalin snatched her hands away and walked past him. "No, Adell, don't tell me anything. Whatever it is, I don't want to hear it!"

"You have to, otherwise I'll never be able to be at peace with you."

"Please, Adell, not now!"

"It can't wait!" Adell took her by the shoulders and faced her towards himself. "Something did happen last night at the bachelor party."

Rozalin shook her head. "Adell, no!"

"It wasn't my fault and I didn't see it coming, but I was drunk and a little bit scared," Adell explained. "It was Axel."

Rozalin's eyes went wide. "A-Axel?"

"He kissed me."

She blinked.

"I pushed him off, it was only a second, but we did...we did kiss," Adell lamented, walking away from her in shame. "I don't know what the hell is wrong with that idiot, but he's been trying to seduce me and crash the wedding for some kind of publicity stunt."

"He--he kissed you, and you let him?"

"Only for a second, I swear!"

"...And then?"

"I yelled at him and stuff, and he backed off. We went back to the bar, but then he went back to the bathroom, and I didn't see him again for the rest of the night," Adell recounted. "I think he ended up going somewhere with that Mid-Boss, because they were all...kissy...this morning."

"...Hmhm...hmhmhm..."

"Um, Rozalin? Are you okay?"

"Hahahahahahaaaa! Is that it?" Rozalin laughed, turning to him. "Is that what you were feeling so devastatingly guilty over?"

"Well, yeah..."

"Oh, Adell!" Rozalin kissed him. "Mmmm...you're such a wonderful, backwards fool!"

"You're not mad at me?"

"No, no, I'm proud of you," she said. "You told me the truth, even when it would have been easy to try and lie, even when the incident was so small. You still felt you had to be honest with me."

"(His having it on tape was a big part of it,)" Adell thought with a sweatdrop on his head.

"I love you, Adell, and I don't count one second as a betrayal." Rozalin grabbed his tie tightly. "Although, should it ever happen again, I would have to murder you in the most grotesque fashion imaginable."

"Ehehe...trust me, it won't!"

"Good! Then, let's go get married!" Rozalin said, beaming. "Oh! But there is something I have to take care of first!"

Adell stared at her as she swept out of the room, magnificent dress trailing after her. "(She's...quite a woman.)"

♣ ♣ ♣ ♣

Rozalin marched herself downstairs and found Axel. He was outside in the front yard, standing among the guests, with Mid-Boss at his side. He turned to her, and their eyes met. He could see the fury in her eyes, but had no chance to say anything before she gave him a ringing slap across the face.

"I trust you know what that's for," she told him. "Now let me tell you that if you ever attempt such a thing again--" She drew her pistol from a white satin garter and pointed it at his head. "--I will not hesitate to kill you."

Axel clutched his face, and saw Adell enter the area behind her should.

"(That look...)" Adell thought. "(Is he actually hurt? I didn't think that fool had any real feelings.)"

Axel couldn't even think of anything to say. He stormed out of the crowd furiously. Vyers laughed nervously. "Haha...I have a feeling that's my cue," he said, and dashed after him.

"Now I'm perfectly fine," Rozalin said, holstering her gun in the garter. She turned and faced everyone. "Shall we commence with the ceremony?"

Everyone stared for a moment. "Ze music," Tink hissed to the band. "For the sake of Veldime, play ze music!"

"Here Comes the Bride" shakily began to play. Everyone took their seats and places.

"I don't know what that was about, but you go, Rozy!" the flower girl Hanako chirped as she bounced down the aisle, showering everyone and everywhere with red rose petals.

"Told you it would be worth coming to," Etna whispered to Laharl.

"You were right," agreed Laharl. "But I wonder why Mid-Boss left after that fool?"

"Maybe he's going to comfort that poor man," air-headed Flonne suggested. "Maybe the wedding inspired them to fall in love!"

"Mid-Boss and love, now that's a disgusting thought," Etna shuddered. "He's probably just stupid enough to be a Dark Hero fan."

♣ ♣ ♣ ♣

Vyers found the Dark Hero sulking under a tree. They could still see the wedding from where they were, but were hidden from view. Vyers leaned his back against the tree, arms crossed, and rested for a moment in silence.

"I don't believe he actually told her," Axel finally began to vent. "How the hell could she forgive him, anyway? Doesn't it even bother her that he let me kiss him? How come she just blamed me?"

Vyers just watched him with a bemused smile on his face. "..."

"And what was Adell so shocked about, anyway?" Axel went on. "He knows I'm the Dark Hero. He knows that! Why...did he say I'm so different? Have I really...changed?" Axel pondered this for a moment, then exploded, "I'm the Dark Hero! What does he expect?"

"Perhaps he expected you would respect him as a friend enough to refrain from using him for your own selfish ambitions," Vyers said. He smiled cutely. "Just a suggestion."

"We were never friends," Axel said quietly. He looked up at Vyers. "Why are you being so serious!"

Vyers turned back to the wedding. "I was only trying to sound cool. Did it work?"

"No," Axel scoffed. "Respect...Why would a Dark Hero respect anyone? Especially a rival?"

"Are you absolutely certain your reasons are as shallow as that?"

"What do you mean?"

Vyers looked down at him. "It just seems to me your reasons for wanting to destroy this union run a little deeper than a career move," he said. "Right now, you look quite miserable, and you haven't looked at the ceremony once."

"I don't care about their stupid wedding now that I can't use it," Axel said sullenly. He sank to the ground. "Aww man...I so needed that footage..."

"Needed the footage, or needed Adell?"

Axel gave him a sour look. "Don't be stupid! I hate that fool! I always have!"

"Have you?"

Axel bowed his head, hair falling over his eyes. "I...I...I don't know anymore!" He grabbed his head in his hands. "I'm so confused!"

Vyers sat beside him beneath the tree. "Try not to think about it," he said. "After all, your trip wasn't a complete loss. You did have the rare opportunity of having moi pleasure you."

"But you're going to be gone by tomorrow, anyway."

Vyers pulled Axel onto his lap and looked at him. "I said that I would find you again, and I meant it," he told him. "You have no idea how fortunate you are to have such a promise from the Dark Adonis. I am, like any precious commodity, quite elusive. But I gave you my word, and I shall keep it."

Axel smiled weakly. "I want to believe that..."

Vyers kissed him lightly. "Then, believe it."

"That still doesn't help my career any, though," Axel sighed, leaning his head on the man's chest. "Oh well, I guess I can think of something else..." He chuckled a little. "Guess this turned into sort of a vacation instead of work. I haven't had a vacation in a long time, actually, so I guess it was about due."

"Precisely!" Vyers stood with the slim demon in his arms. "So, why not enjoy it as a vacation, mm? Let's get out of here."

"Great!" grinned Axel.

**Chapter 3**

**The Would-Be Wedding Crasher**

**End**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Promises**

"One...two...three!"

Rozalin's bouquet of red roses went soaring through the air, signifying the winding down of the party. All the girls, save Etna, jumped up and down excitedly. A pair of tiny fair hands caught the flowers. Fallen Angel Flonne gasped and then squealed. "Ooooohhh! I caught it! I caught it! I'm going to get married! I'm going to get married!"

"Great, now she'll never shut up about love," sighed Etna.

"I caught it! Look, Laharl, I--oop!"

Flonne tripped on her way to Laharl and they crashed to the ground, with her atop the diminuitive Overlord. She grinned, blushing and still clutching the flowers.

"Get--get off me, you idiot!" Laharl shouted, eyes wide. "Get off! What's the matter with you!"

Their eyes met and there was a strange moment between them. "I caught the bride's bouquet, Laharl," Flonne smiled. "That means someday I'm going to fall in love and get married, just like Rozalin!"

Laharl stared up at her for a moment, before pushing her off. "Fool! What do I care?" he asked, standing. "Besides, you're my vassal, and I won't allow you to marry anyone! The castle needs you!"

Flonne looked up at him with shiny blue eyes, smiling widely. "Oh Laharl!"

"What? Didn't you hear what I said?"

Flonne stood up perkily. "Yes, I heard!" She hugged him. "I'm so happy!"

Laharl broke away from her and shook his head. "What is wrong with her? I forbid her to marry anyone and she's glad?"

Etna smirked. "You forbid her to marry anyone but yourself, that's why she's happy."

Laharl looked horrified. "W-w-what! I didn't mean it that--"

"Of course you didn't," Etna said cynically. "It's ok, you don't have to admit you're falling in looove with Flooonne!"

"Shut up, fool!" Laharl said nastily. "My father might have gotten married, but I give you my word that I, Overlord Laharl, will never make that mistake!"

"Riiiight."

"I won't!" Laharl insisted. "And since when does Flonne like me, anyway?"

"Boy, you **are** dense," Etna said, shaking her head. "But you'll get it one day, I guess. Not like care if you do or not, though! You and Flonne could drop dead for all I care."

"Hmph. If Flonne tries to marry me, she _will _drop dead, from my wrath! Haaahaha!"

Flonne twirled past them, singing "Here Comes the Bride" for herself this time, and so very happy with her flowers.

"I'm so going to burn that thing when we get home," snickered Etna.

Music began to play, and Adell led Rozalin out to the floor for a dance. Etna smiled a little wistfully. "(King Krichevskoy danced like that when he married. He was an excellent dancer...and his bride also looked so beautiful that day...)"

In the second dance, all the couples took to the floor. With a determined look, Etna grabbed Laharl by the arm and pulled him out to the floor. "What are you doing? Are you crazy?" he protested shrilly.

"Shut up! All Overlords know how to dance, so you're going to learn!" Etna bossed him. She took a position with him, although she really had no clue what she was doing, and they began to clumsily dance. "Your father, he moved..." She pulled Laharl into following her steps. "...like this...on his wedding day."

"Etna, why do you keep mentioning my father?" Laharl asked in frustration. "I'm not my father!"

"I know that, but..." Etna grinned. "I like holding him over your head, since you'll _never_ stack up to him!"

"Oh yeah?"

Laharl took the lead of the dance, and displayed a natural talent for the waltz. Etna smiled a little to herself. "(Gotcha!)" she thought triumphantly. "(You'll learn to be like him one way or another, you little brat!)"

Flonne had stopped singing and twirling by now. She stood on the sidelines and watched all the couples dancing to the lovely violin music, eyes trained specifically on Laharl and Etna. She smiled a little faintly. "(Well, it's nice to see Laharl dancing...but...)" The small former angel held a hand over her heart. "(What's the matter with me? I shouldn't feel anything but happy for him! So...why is there sadness in my heart when I look at them?)"

"Um, excuse me?"

Flonne looked down, and a young human boy was staring up at her. "Oh! Yes?" Flonne asked. "Have we met?"

"I'm Adell's brother, Taro," the boy introduced himself. "You're Flonne, a Fallen Angel, right?"

"Ah ha! Nice to meet you, Taro!"

"Um, would you, um...Would you like to dance with me?"

Flonne's eyes widened. "D-dance?"

"Yeah, my sister Hanako says I'm a bad dancer, and I want to prove her wrong," Taro said. He extended his hand. "It doesn't look that hard."

Flonne smiled. "I would be honored to dance with you, Taro!"

Now, nearly everyone was on the floor. Somehow, everyone was very good, both demons and humans. Although the next day almost everyone would have gone back to their worlds and lives, fighting and yelling, for this very rare moment, everyone was swept away.

♣ ♣ ♣ ♣

Speaking of being 'swept away', Axel and Vyers were having a nice time of their own. They went touring around Veldime, laughing at the somewhat hapless humans and talking about music and such. They had a nice brunch, Axel signed some autographs, and everything was as soft and fuzzy as a first date should be. As evening drew close, the two were touring some old castle ruins.

"(Man, I haven't had goofy-happy fun like this in a long time,)" Axel thought contentedly. "(Of course, with my busy career, it's very difficult to get a chance to. But I like it. I could get used to it. If only it didn't have to end...and it could just be corny and romantic this way all the time.)"

"(I haven't allowed myself the luxury of _l'amour_ in hundreds of years.)" Vyers lifted Axel up and sat him on a broken stone wall, and Axel leaned down and kissed him. "(I can't say it doesn't feel good. I had forgotten what this sort of thing is like. Not to say I can ever have perfect love the way I did that one time again, but...this kid is rather charming. And nearly as sexy as I am! It's a shame I can't be with him a little longer...)"

"I...I have to go soon," Vyers said quietly. He took Axel's hands in his own.

"What? But...can't you at least stay the night?"

Vyers shook his head. "I'm afraid not."

"Oh..." Axel bowed his head. "(What is the matter with me? I want him to hold me. I want him to kiss me, and tell me that he'll stay. I want him...with me...I'm the Dark Hero, I don't need this! But I can't help it! Is this...is it...love? But...a Dark Hero can't fall in love...can he?)"

Vyers leaned on the wall with his elbow and touched Axel's cheek. "Don't look so devastated! I know that losing someone as special as I am is hard to take, but I promise I will join you in Netherwood once I have the chance."

Axel looked like a little kid swinging his legs from the tall stone wall. "You mean it?"

"I promise you, for the millionth time!" laughed Vyers. He kissed Axel sweetly. "You're the Dark Hero! Don't look so depressed."

Axel lifted his head. "You're right!" he smiled. "It's not like the Dark Hero needs anyone, or is stupid enough to fall in love!" He hopped down from the wall. "In any case, that was a great one-nighter! If we get to have more, even better! If not, there's always my groupies."

"(He's using his character to comfort himself, to be stronger,)" Vyers surmised. "(Axel is really very different than the Dark Hero; Axel is childish, and although certainly self-assured, he wants relationships beyond that of celebrity/fandom. That's what is making him so clingy, although he won't let himself cling to me or beg, for his pride and his image. I'm old enough to remember the beginning of his career, and I know he broke into fame at a young age, and so he's also somewhat naive about the real world, and also curious, hungry for it. However, he uses 'Dark Hero' as a backbone to rely on when reality gets sticky, and as an excuse to do terrible things he probably would do anyway. Very interesting young demon...)"

"I also have to be going," Axel went on. "Netherwood is empty without me."

Vyers suddenly embraced him so fast he nearly fell, and gave him a deep, long kiss. After pulling out, he held the youth to himself, whispering in his ear, "I'll see you again."

As fast as he had held him, Vyers then jumped off, and was gone. Axel stared after him, dazed from emotion. "...P...please do...see me again," he murmured in a moment of insecurity. "..."

Finally, he held his arms behind his head and exclaimed to himself, "Well, he's out of my way now! Back to plotting my next big move!" His shiny smile was a little hollow, however, as he walked back to town alone. "I've been out here in the boonies way too long! Bye, bye, Veldime! Finally!"

♣ ♣ ♣ ♣

Axel returned to Adell's home to find the Director, but he was nowhere in sight. Figuring that the bride and groom had gone off on their honeymoon by now, he went into the house. Taro was there, and he inquired about Director. The boy said he was upstairs, so that was where Axel went, grumbling about how Director had stayed at the wedding even after he had left.

Axel opened the door to one of the rooms, and found Adell with a suitcase. "Oh!"

Adell turned around. Their eyes met, and the hurt was still evident in Axel's face. He went to leave, but Adell stopped him. "Axel, wait!"

Axel stopped in the middle of the doorframe. "..."

"Wait." Adell came over to him and pulled him into the room. "I want to apologize for everything that happened earlier with Rozalin."

"You do?"

Adell nodded. "I just couldn't marry her with that hanging over our heads," he explained. "I didn't think she would do that to you, though. I'm sorry."

Axel looked at him, wondering what to do. "...(Should I forgive him? But he actually refused _me_ of all people! He's such a jerk.)"

"It just got me angry, because I don't think you're actually as bad a guy as you want to be," Adell told him. "I think you just get carried away with your character and your career, you let it make you do really stupid, horrible things. Like when the Dark Hero kidnapped Taro and Hanako."

"But, I--"

"It was the Dark Hero that captured them, but it was Axel that went into danger to save Taro later," Adell pointed out. "It was Axel that I helped out at the Arena that time. It was Axel that helped us out at Zenon's Castle. You don't always have to be the Dark Hero, even if you are popular again."

Axel stared up at him. "Adell, you..."

"I just don't want you to forget who is the character, and who is the actor," Adell told him. "They're both pretty dumb, but...I kind of like Axel, he grew on me. It wouldn't be right if he just died because of some stupid celebrity image."

"Adell..." Axel leaned up and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Don't tell Rozalin about this one, okay?"

Adell exhaled, but nodded. "...Okay."

Axel left the room, feeling a little better, and a little sadder. Adell really was a great guy...but a great, married guy now. "(Oh well,)" Axel thought. "(It's bye-bye Veldime, and he is part of Veldime. Still, I won't rule him out of my future completely just yet. You never know.)"

Axel nodded to himself, going down the stairs. "(You _never _know...)"

The Director met him at the bottom. "Oh, there you are, Axel darling! Where have you been? We've got things to do--"

"I was having a break from all the Dark Hero stuff," Axel proclaimed. "We'll get back to work at home, but right now I just want to spend the last trip of my vacation in peace."

"A-Axel, since when do you take vacations!"

"Since now!" Axel said happily. "But it's already over. Come on, let's get going home!"

"Yes, home sounds good, Axel," the weary Director said. "Let's go!"

Not that Axel intended to leave everything he'd gotten from the trip behind. One relationship had been cemented in a way, and another had just begun. "(Hehehe...the vacation is over, but the party has just begun!)" Axel thought in amusement. "(This is a whole new Dark Hero returning to Netherwood, totally recharged! I can't wait!)"

**Chapter 4**

**Promises**

**OMAKE Disgaea! **

**Volume I**

**The Wedding and its Crashers**

** Fin **

**  
**


End file.
